The Future Destiny
by Messy
Summary: The Fellowship finds out about what is to happen in the Future.


Disclaimer:  I do not own any of the Characters except for Aurora.  I am a poor blue-collar worker who does not have any money so it would not be good for any one to sue me. J

Prologue:

As she gazed upon the scroll, her face grew paler by the minute.  She couldn't believe what was written on that old parchment.  But even she knew that the fates were something that you did not ignore.  She knew that they would always be right, even till the end of time.  She placed the scroll down and walked back to her chamber, remembering everything that was predicted.  As she lay down, she silently said a prayer that whom ever this future fell on, that they would have the strength of their ancestors to fight it.  

Scroll:  There will come a time when there is no Middle, End, or Beginning to the earth.  Only Nine descendents will stand in the path on a greater danger to come.  For as I see it, The Ring, will come back and be more powerful.  It is in my minds eye that I see this terrible fate.  Only the Nine that bare a ring of silver will be able to stop this evil from taking over.  For they, are, the Fellowship that is never ending.  I will warn that all Nine must believe for if they do not, the world, the earth as they know of it, will end.  It saddens me to no avail to see this.  For even I do not know if they will ever truly believe.  Ones doubt could be the end of them all.  So it has been written, so it will be done.  May God have mercy on our souls. 

When she awoke the next day, she sent word to the members of the Fellowship.  She only told them that she had news that they all needed to here.  She did not chance telling them of the news until all were safe within her keep.  One by one, they rode in.  As she looked upon their faces, she saw that time had taken it's toll on the all, except of course the Elves.  It had been 10 years since they had last fought together.  But she had known that they all still kept in contact with each other.  They were a family now, a family brought together by evil, but held together by love.  As they all began to sit down, she went to her table where the scroll had been left and picked it up for them to see. 

"Aurora, I know that what ever is on your mind is bothering you still." Said Aragon, "Please, whatever it is, you can share it with us."  She took a deep breath and began her story. "I found this scroll and at first thought of it as a joke, a folk lore that I had been told about since I was a child, but as the months past, I now know that it is true."  She placed the scroll on the table where everyone was sitting at.  It only took enough time for them all to read the first sentence before their faces showed doubt.  Finally, after they were done, Frodo was the first to ask.  "Are you sure that all of this will come to pass?"  "Maybe now that we know of it, the future will change." Added Sam.  Aurora could only look at them sadly and say "It was told to me a great many months ago when I found this scroll.  I have already told you that I too did not believe that it could happen, but just like the prophet in the scroll, I have seen it in my minds eye when I sleep. Even if it could be changed, it has not been because the scroll is still here in front of us with the exact same evil truth on it."  With those words a certain dread fell over the group, one of anger and fear all mixed together.  A feeling that even though they had beaten the Evil one and the Ring, their descendents would have to face them all over again.  "It doesn't tell us exactly when all of this will happen, do you have any ideas?" asked Legalos.  Aurora sat there and pondered on what she should do or say.  "I only know what has been told to me, I do have an option, but it may cause more trouble then good."  She began pacing back and forth in an attempt to gather her thoughts.  The only thing that the Fellowship heard were muttered words in Elvish, English and other languages that they did not understand.  All of a sudden, she ran toward her table and began writing.  Her hands were moving at such an incredible speed that even the Elves had trouble keeping up with her.  Finally, Aurora was done and had settled down to read her work.  She cried out, "I think that I have a solution, but we first must think of other ways that this can be avoided, other ways that are safer."  

"I have an Idea, but I know that you will hate me for saying." Said Pippin.  "Go ahead, we promise not to kill you till after we have heard it." Smiled Aragon.  "Well, Aurora and the scroll said that it would be our descendents that would have to face the Ring again."  "Yes"-said Aurora.  Pippin began again, but this time in a lower voice. "What if we don't have any descendents?"  A hush fell over the room when finally Merry spoke up, "You dummy that would mean that we can't have children."  "Exactly, that was what I was afraid of." Answered Pippin. 

It was like a dark cloud had come over the area, Pippin had said the one option that no one had wanted to say out loud.  "I knew that option would bring sadness to us all, that is why I thought that it would be better if one of you mentioned it.  This being your future, I will leave it up to you Nine as to what you want to do."  Arwen began to move and Aragon knew the reason why.  "That idea or option is gone to us now.  I am pregnant with our first child.  That is why the scroll has not changed.  We have already set on the course for the future."  With that said, everyone turned toward Aurora.  "As you can see, we have thought of all possible solutions that we know of, come, tell us what you have thought of." Aragon said with a glance towards the others.  "My dreams that came to me to tell me that the scroll was real and so was what is written in it have also told me another prediction.  The solution that I came up with is one of great danger and should not be entered in to likely.  I pray that you will make a wise decision about this fore your entire future hangs in the balance."  Aurora then went to her table and picked up her writing, she looked at each one and said, "The answer is very simple, if you ask me.  I am surprised that none of you have thought of it."  With a grin she stood in front of them all and said, "We have to go to the future and help them."

End of part 1.

Please email me and tell me what you think.  This is my first story that I have ever written and would love some feedback.

Thanks,

 Messy.


End file.
